


Bad Boys (and other problems Batman never thought he’d have to deal with from his third son)

by LectorEl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce discovers a little of what Tim was up to while he was lost in time. It doesn't make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys (and other problems Batman never thought he’d have to deal with from his third son)

“Detective,” Ra’s said, irritation edging into his carefully controlled tone. “To what do I owe the…pleasure…of your company?”

“We have questions for you,” Batman said, bracing his hands on the edge of Ra’s mahogany desk.

Ra’s raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “We?”

“I got called in to consult,” Red Robin said, stepping in off the balcony. Ra’s’ expression softened, the look on his face disturbingly close to fond. “Good to see you, Ra’s,” Red Robin added, leaning casually on arm of Ra’s chair.

“And you as well, Timothy,” Ra’s agreed. He patted Red Robin’s gauntlet encased hand. “What no doubt expensive piece of my property have you destroyed this time?”

“I hope you weren’t terribly attached to that base on the outskirts of Mexico city,” Red Robin said, a small smile lurking at the corners of his mouth. Not smirking, or even grinning. Smiling. Batman felt a headache start to build between his eyes.

“Your affection for explosives is somewhat worrying.” Ra’s looked down at Red Robin, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Batman coughed pointedly. Red Robin gave him an abashed look and pulled away, stepping back to Batman’s side.

“You have agents in my city, Ra’s,” Bruce said, suddenly feeling very much like a school teacher trying to catch the attention of a raucous classroom. “ _Why_?”

“Timothy probably has an explanation for that,” Ra’s said, inclining his head toward Red Robin. Red Robin shook his head, smile widening.

“Sure, blame me for your failures. _There’s_ the dignity of a man with over six centuries to his name,” Red Robin shot back, voice mild, almost teasing. The headache between Batman’s eyes began to pulse ominously.

“Do you have something to tell me, Robin?” Batman asked, glaring at his partner.

“I might of sabotaged part of the league of assassin’s communication network.” Red Robin glanced at Ra’s. “Most of the North American set up, wasn’t it?”

“Don’t hide behind false modesty, Timothy. It’s unbecoming,” Ra’s chided.

“Well, I hadn’t gotten confirmation of anything beyond that.” Red Robin shrugged, making his long cape flutter in the light breeze from the balcony. Ra’s looked over Red Robin, a disconcerting emotion lurking in his eyes. Batman’s headache throbbed. He was _not_ seeing this.

“Robin.” Red Robin looked at him, startled, like he had forgotten Batman was there.

“Yes, Batman?” Red Robin asked, confusion poorly hidden in his voice, as if he _hadn’t_ just been all but flirting with Ra’s al Ghul.

“Go wait in the jet,” he ordered, voice going dangerously flat.

“Batm-“

“ _Go,_ ” Batman growled, cutting Red Robin off. He nodded, a rebellious expression on his face, and backed out onto the balcony. Batman kept one eye focused on him until Red Robin was out of sight, and turned back to Ra’s.

“And you. Stay away from my son.” And he had thought _Nightwing’s_ taste was questionable. At least Deathstroke wasn’t trying to take over the world.

The look Ra’s gave him was pitying. “That’s hardly your choice to make, is it, Detective? Timothy is of age to choose his own company.”

“It’s not homicide if I just keep you locked up until you die from lack of access to a lazarus pit,” Batman muttered darkly. Ra’s laughed uproariously.

“If it comforts you to think you are capable of such a feat,” Ra’s said, shaking his head. Batman growled and stalked to the balcony.

Clearly, he had overlooked a crucial flaw in his Batman Inc. plans. It was time Batman started working with a Robin again. Since Red Robin obviously needed the supervision.

 _Ra’s al Ghul._ Batman didn’t even want to know what his partner was thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tea-Solves-Everything's fault, and I take no responsibility.


End file.
